War Among the Stars Timeline
This is the database for the current record for the War Among the Stars universe. All dates are in the Golden Empire Standard year, which is equivalent to one earth year. 5500 BF(Before the Fall): Mankind successfully launches its first manned-spacecraft, a couple of years later they land on their moon. Plans are being set in motion for the colonization of space even as technology is pushed to the limits of their understanding. 5490 BF: The abomination known as Disco fades out of popularity, never to be heard from again. 5490 BF: Death Metal is adopted as the official music of the Human Race. 5000 BF: Mankind has colonized its neighbooring planet, Mars, and has established a large engineering complex there from which it will begin launching longer-range vessels. 4950 BF: The first true interstellar vessel has been created, and the crew carefully chosen from humanity on both worlds. The voyage is seen off with a great deal of fanfare, though some suspect that ulterior motives are behind it. 4876 BF: The Abteilung der Vollkommenheit, a long lived organization headed by the ancient Vorian Von Traupitz siezes control of a Pioneer 875 Class Colony Ship with 300,000 colonists frozen in stasis inside. They then proceed to finally vanish from earth society, leading to beliefs that the entirety of the movement left with the ship. In a last transmission the ancient war criminal issued a statement claiming that at last he would create perfection, free of the restrictions of earth. 4500 BF: The War of Unification is begun, with mankind having spread across multiple nearby star-systems, many colonies are now feeling that Earth and Mars no longer hold power over them. The war takes nearly five-hundred years to end, with nearly a thousand new colonies added to Earth's control, and a hundred colonies left to burn. The most widely believed reason for the war ending is that of first-contact with an aggressive alien species. 4450 BF: The Golden Empire is founded with the unification of Earth and Mars. Many of the small corporations of Mars become heavily invested in the founding of the new government, foremost among them the United Security Solutions corporation. Called UNISEC by many, it creates a standing army from regular men and women, and declares that the stars belong to mankind. Their rise to power is credited to their almost prophet-like leader, Ray Leonard. 4400 BF: The Golden Empire begins an aggressive expansion period, either enslaving or destroying any sentient lifeform that stands in its way. Countless systems are forever changed by the technologies of the martian corporations, with massive terraforming machines altering planets to suit human biology, many times with the native civilizations still inhabiting them. 4300 BF: Ray Leonard suffers a crippling wound on the front lines. UNISEC takes nearly a year to re-organize to the point to become functional again. Rumors spread quickly that their chairman has died, but everytime he somehow manages to show up and speak out against them. 4000 BF: The Golden Empire encounters the Tsintic Union. Relations are tense between the two, as the GE are afraid of what the Union is capable of, and the Union maintains a defensive posture. Neither nation comes to blows this time, for mutual fear has both worrying over what the other is capable of. 3500 BF: After nearly five-hundred years of tense relations, the Tsintic approach the Golden Empire with an offer to show them the benefits of greater technology. At first, the uplifting revolutionized the standard of living for every citizen of the Empire, but soon, UNISEC discovers that this new technology can be harnessed into weapons of war. The GE begins to work on mass-producing weapons technology from the gifts of the Union, all the while showing in plain view the wonders of their cities and health of their nation. 3000 BF: The Golden Empire drops all pretenses of acting good and benificent. They surge across the galaxy and conquer a thousand systems over night, the Tsintic's gifts taking inumerable lives. Contact is broken between the two groups, the GE not willing to speak with them, and the Union apalled at the horror that has been unleashed. The corporations of Mars have differing thoughts on these technologies, with some heralding it as golden age, and some calling it the fall of man. Foremost among these companies is an older robotics company known as Global Cortex. 2000 BF: The Tsintic contact the Golden Empire, asking that they stop the horrors that they have committed across the galaxy. The High Council laughs at the Union, and threatens invasion if the Tsintic interfere. Back on Mars, the largest of the corporations come together to sign the Pan-Solar Conglomeration treaty, swearing free-trade to each other in the interest of their continued dominance. The companies literally exchange their goods for free to each other, with no payment ever being exchanged. The Corporate Laws are also founded, declaring a complex set of guidelines that employees of the corporations are forced to accept. Despite the strict regulations the laws enforce upon the citizens, the laws protect the corporations from each other, outlawing hostile actions against competitors. 1000 BF: The Golden Empire establishes control of the entire Galaxy, with only a few bastions of the precursors left. The GE begins to fortify and draw up plans to eradicate even them, despite that they still do not have adequate technology. 500 BF: The Golden Empire begins an assault against the Tsintic Union, being forced to retreat as one by one, the Union severs control of critical systems within the GE fleets. The Tsintic has chosen to revoke the technology given to the GE, taking away the superior technology they used to subjugate lesser nations. 0 BF: The Longest Night begins, and for three-hundred years the galaxy is thrown into chaos as the Golden Empire's FTL lanes shut down across every sector. Thousands of alien races take this chance to rebel against their human masters, and thousands more GE fleets take this chance to declare themselves independent and carve out a piece of the galaxy for themselves. The Longest Night shows no mercy to anyone, however, and cosmic storms rage across the entire galaxy. Civilizations end in the blink of an eye, with the most violent of these storms centered in the Galactic Core. 0 AF: The Longest Night ends, seeing a return to vague stability to the galaxy. 50 AF: With fifty years passed since the end of the Longest Night, FTL lanes begin to clear, and the cosmic storms that had run rampant slowly subside. The Western Sector sees the regrouping of the largest remnants of the Golden Empire, with the surviving corporations banding together under the fledgling government of the Pan-Solar Confederacy. 1499 AF: Present day. Category:GM Administration